The subject of the present invention is a process for production of a powdered food product, in which a fibrous and wet food product is milled and dried, and a use of a device for the production of such a powder.
Various processes and devices for the treatment or drying of residues from the pressing or centrifuging of aqueous products containing insoluble materials, in particular a high proportion of plant fibres, are known.
PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO 9221623 (Alb. Klein GmbH & Co KG) describes the pressing of water treatment plant sludges and the drying of the pressing residue in at least two successive dryers, namely a cone dryer and a segmented-disc dryer, for example.
Great Britain Complete Patent Specification No. 1,581,859 (Grampex Protein Ltd) describes the continuous manufacture of fishmeal from ground fish flesh, in a device comprising a cylindrical body and an axial rotor equipped with blades which stir and convey the body of material, heating elements being provided in the form of coaxial rings spaced within and along the cylindrical body.
Japanese Patent Application Kokai JP-A-01-260285 (Tokai Seifunki Seis) describes a dryer for reducing soya or sake cake to powder, comprising a horizontal cylindrical body, an axial rotor equipped with sets of blades for conveying and for stirring in the shape of discs, and grids arranged between the sets of blades which have a mesh opening which is always smaller from the upstream towards the downstream end and adjust the residence time, in the device, of the material to be dried.